Goodbye
by Sara Hikari
Summary: Kekhawatiran Matt yang berujung pada firasat yang tidak enak.  Gak tahu summary ini cocok ama ceritanya.  Mind to RnR?


A/N: Kali ini gantian aq nls pair MelloMatt..

Gantian ma LightL cz pgn… hehe..

Ywdh met baca minna..^^

Disclamer: Death Note punya Tsugumi Ohba n Takeshi Obata

Title: Goodbye

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Rated: T

Pair: Mello n Matt

Ket: Kata2 cetak miring Matt's POV

**Goodbye**

**

* * *

**

_Ketika kamu berjalan dengan penuh keyakinan._

_Kamu merasa semua rencana yang tersusun akan sukses._

_Bagaikan skenario film sang sutradara._

_Dan kaulah sutradara itu._

_._

_._

_._

Terlihat seorang cowok yang sedang duduk sendiri di sebuah taman yang jarang dilalui banyak orang. Cowok itu berambut merah, bergoogle, memakai baju selalu motif garis-garis tidak lain adalah Mail Jeevas alias Matt. Matt hanya melamun, tidak seperti dirinya yang biasanya selalu sibuk dengan PSPnya itu dan game-game lainnya. Hari ini seolah terasa akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

_Hidup memang seperti skenario._

_Saat kamu katakan rencanamu untuk pergi menjalankan tugas._

_Kau tahu aku merasakan firasat yang buruk._

_Tapi aku tetap yakin padamu._

_._

_._

_._

Matt langsung berdiri dari bangku taman itu dan kembali menuju rumahnya. Sesampai di rumah dia melihat seorang cowok berambut blonde yang selalu memakai baju dan celana yang ketat dan suka sekali makan coklat a.k.a Mikhael Kheel atau Mello. Mello sedang duduk di kursi sambil memakan coklat kesayangannya itu.

"Mello?" ujar Matt sedikit terkejut. "Kok kamu disini?"

Mello berhenti memakan coklatnya dan menyadari kehadrian Matt yang berada di dekat pintu. Mello hanya tersenyum tipis, tidak seperti biasanya juga. "Aku mencarimu Matt."

"Mencariku?" Matt langsung menuju kursi dan duduk di samping Mello. Diperhatikannya baik-baik sahabat baiknya itu, sekilas Mello sedikit risih ditatap lama-lama oleh Matt, tapi Mello hanya tersenyum lagi pada Matt. Tentu membuat Matt sedikit malu. 'Kenapa sih aku ini?' batin Matt sambil berusaha mengatur irama detak jantungnya

"Kau tahu." Mello mulai berbicara setelah suasana hening beberapa saat, Matt tetap menatap Mello, kali ini dengan kebingungan.

"Kenapa Mello?" tanya Matt khawatir. "Kamu ada masalah?"

"Bukan masalah. Tapi aku akan pergi."

"Pergi? Kemana?"

"Ada urusan yang harus kuselesaikan. Kau tahu misi." ujar Mello dengan senyumnya. Tapi detik itu juga Matt merasa sedikit galau, dia merasa kemanapun tujuan Mello nanti itu akan berbahaya baginya.

"Mello." ujar Matt lirih, wajahnya terlihat sedikit sedih.

"Apa?" tanya Mello yang heran dengan sikap sahabatnya itu

"Aku rasa kamu jangan pergi kali ini."

Sejenak Mello merasa kaget dengan ucapan Matt. Dia memperhatikan Matt dengan seksama.

"Kamu gak sakit kan?" tanya Mello yang menaruh tangannya di kening Matt dan tentu saja tidak terasa panas karena Matt memang tidak sakit

"Gak kok." jawab Matt

"Terus kenapa aku tidak boleh ikut misiku sendiri?"

"Aku khawatir."

Bisa terlihat kalau raut wajah Matt sekarang ini belum sepenuhnya tenang, Mello menghela nafas panjang dan menepuk pundak Matt dengan lembut. Dia memandang Matt dengan senyumnya.

"Jangan khawatir." ujar Mello berusaha meyakinkan Matt. "Aku tidak apa-apa."

Matt hanya mengangguk pelan, Mello kembali tersenyum dan sedikit mengacak rambut merah Matt. Matt hanya tersenyum tipis atas tindakan sahabatnya itu.

"Kuharap kamu baik-baik saja." batin Matt

* * *

_Tibalah waktu yang kutakuti itu._

_Dia pergi untuk menjalankan tugas._

_Aku hanya sendiri menanti kedatangannya._

_Berharap semua akan baik-baik saja._

_._

_._

_._

Harinya telah tiba, Mello segera pergi dengan teman-temannya yang lain untuk menjalankan misi sedangkan Matt hanya sendiri di markas. Misi kali ini tidak terlalu membutuhkan bantuan Matt jadi dia hanya sebentar di markas dan segera kembali ke rumah.

Di rumahnya pun Matt masih saja seperti kemarin, terus melamun membiarkan pikirannya melayang kemana-mana. Matt menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas kasur dan membiarkan semilir angin masuk dari jendela kamarnya Dia takut hal yang buruk terjadi pada Mello.

"Mello, kuharap kamu memang akan baik-baik saja." gumam Matt sambil memejamkan matanya

* * *

Keesokannya Matt menunggu kedatangan Mello dan teman-temannya, terus menunggu. Satu hari, dua, tiga hingga empat belas hari. Matt sedikit merasa resah karena Mello dan teman-teman yang lain tak kunjung pulang. Matt hanya menguap karena mengantuk, dia masih di rumah dengan asyik memainkan gamenya kali ini. Tapi tidak terlalu semangat seperti biasa, hanya mengurangi sedikit jenuh.

"Hah… Kenapa mereka belum pulang?" gumam Matt, matanya melihat ke arah jam dinding yang menunjukkan pukul 12.00. "Aku akan ke markas sebentar."

Matt segera memakai jaket merah, seperti warna rambutnya itu dan bergegas menuju markas. Sesampainya di markas dia merasa markas sudah rame, ternyata sudah pulang teman-temannya.

"Hai kalian sudah pulang." ujar Matt girang, tapi teman-teman yang lain hanya tersenyum tipis. "Mana Mello?"

Mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu langsung terdiam, tidak ada yang berinisiatif bicara. Terkesan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ada apa?" tanya Matt. "Kenapa kalian semua murung gitu?"

Mereka tidak menjawab dan segera membawa Matt ke sebuah kamar. Disana, di atas kasur Mello berada. Matanya tertutup, badannya sedikit terkesan pucat.

"Mello!" Matt langsung berlari menghampiri Mello yang berada di atas kasur itu. Dia segera memeriksa detak jantung Mello dengan mendekatkan dirinya di dada Mello, tapi hasilnya nihil. Seketika itu matanya terbelalak, dia merasa air mata sedikit mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

"Mello!" panggil Matt dan tentu tidak dibalas yang bersangkutan. Teman-teman yang lain hanya iba melihat Matt yang menangisi kematian Mello. "Kenapa dia?"

"Waktu itu saat kami sudah selesai mengerjakan misi kami tiba-tiba terjadi kecelakaan di depan mata kami. Mello yang bermaksud menolong anak kecil yang akan tertabrak malah dia sendiri yang tertabrak hingga tewas." jelas salah seolah rekan Mello

Matt yang mendengar penjelasan itu merasa air matanya makin deras mengalir dari pelupuk matanya, tapi buru-buru dia seka air matanya. Dan hanya menatap Mello yang berada di depannya dengan sedih.

"Sudah kubilang lebih baik kau tidak ikut." gumam Matt lirih

* * *

_Hari ini aku merasakan sakit yang luar biasa._

_Bukan karena penyakit tapi karena hati._

_Sahabatku sekaligus orang yang kusayangi pergi selamanya._

_Pergi jauh dari hidupku untuk selamanya._

_._

_._

_._

Matt dan teman-teman yang lain mengubur Mello hari itu juga dan sebelum Mello benar-benar berada dalam tanah Matt makin merasa sedih. Sekarang tidak ada lagi si maniak coklat yang akan memarahinya kalau dia selalu main game.

"Mello." bisik Matt lirih sambil menatap nisan Mello. "Aku tahu mungkin aku sudah sangat terlambat mengatakannya tapi I love you." Matt merasa air matanya kali ini sudah terjatuh. Entah dia merasa sakit ketika temannya memberitahu Mello sudah tiada. Sahabat sekaligus orang yang baru Matt sadari orang yang dia sayangi ini pergi darinya selamanya. "Goodbye Mello." ujar Matt sambil berlalu dari nisan di hadapannya itu.

END

A/N: Wew..

Apkah aneh, gaje?

Tw2 idenya terlintas pas gy bengong. wkwk..^^

Ywdh yg pntng biz dibaca review ya?

Gak trima flame hanya saran n kritikan yg membangun.

Ok, ok?^^


End file.
